Rabbit Stew
by supergirl3684
Summary: Sam finds an animal trapped and takes him ‘home’. Written for Sparx true bunny hp or other plot bunny. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment


**RABBIT STEW **

**SUMMARY:** _**Written for Sparx true bunny hp (or other) plot bunny. Sam finds an animal trapped and takes him 'home'.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I do NOT own the CW or Supernatural**_

**A/N:** _**I hope you all like this!**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was walking through the junk yard, fully intent on staying mad at his brother. He wanted to keep searching for answers to his problem, but Dean had over ruled him AGAIN and insisted they come to Bobby's to rest.

'I'll show him,' Sam thought to himself as he stormed out of the house and to the edge of the junk yard. He knew better then to go any further. He may have been 23 but he knew his older brother and Bobby wouldn't hesitate to pull him over their knee if he crossed the one border that had been in place since he was a toddler. Not even Dean dared cross the border of the junk yard without Bobby or his permission and he was four years older then Sam.

So intent on being angry was Sam that he almost missed seeing the trap in the junkyard that had obviously caught something. He made his way slowly to the trap and looked in. He half expected some supernatural being and was there fore shocked to find something light brown, a tail, and furry…

"What the hell…" Sam started out loud. "A rabbit?" he asked incredulously. Bending down, he removed it from the trap. Not wanting the animal to get trapped again he walked several yards away from the trap to let the animal go. The rabbit didn't seem to like the idea as she (Sam didn't want to look so he just picked a gender) started to nuzzle further into Sam's arms.

"I'm sorry bunny but Dean and Bobby will never agree to let me keep you." Sam spoke gently, rubbing the rabbit's head.

The rabbit didn't understand a word the human spoke and buried her head into the crook of Sam's arm. Sam sighed to himself thinking. 'They never said I _couldn't_ have a pet…if I don't ask then they can't say no…'

Like a little kid trying to sneak a dog into the house, Sam crept inside, his jacket buttoned up over the bunny. He made it upstairs and into the room he was sharing with his brother without running into either his older brother or Bobby.

He wasn't sure where he was going to keep his new pet when he found an empty box in the closet. He knew the box originally held some books that Bobby had stored in their closet until recently. He placed the animal in the box gently and then went to find some towels to lay in the box with it. Hearing someone calling his name, Sam shut the closet door and went downstairs.

--

"You hollered?" he smiled at Bobby.

"You and Dean are gonna start training again. For now I want both of you running the outskirts of the yard twice." Bobby ordered. As he walked away he threw over his shoulder, "Dean's starting in ten minutes; I suggest you be ready."

Sam tried to protest but Bobby was already out the door and obviously ignoring him. With a sigh he went and changed into a pair of jogging pants and took off running. He knew he should have waited for his brother but he wanted to be done so he could check on his rabbit.

Sam finished his run in record time and quickly made his way upstairs before Bobby could make him do something else. He knew that Dean would come looking for him to tell him what was next on the training schedule so he grabbed the rabbit and went back outside to the same spot where he'd found her.

Sam stayed where he was for a couple of hours and decided quickly to name the bunny after his fiancée, Jessica. Jess had wanted to get a pet rabbit but they had been unable to get one at the time. And the rabbit seemed to like to cuddle…a trait Sam loved about his Jess.

Sam finally made his way back and had just put the bunny back in its box, along with food, when Dean burst in the door. "Where the hell have you been?" He demanded to know.

"Around," Sam replied trying his best to ignore the irate expression on his older brother's face.

Dean scoffed, "Yeah well, I couldn't find you and Bobby couldn't find you. Wanna guess which one of us is more pissed?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I need to take a shower."

--

As Sam walked out of the room to take his shower he silently said a prayer that Dean wouldn't look in the closet. When he was done he opened the closet door to look in on his pet.

Sam looked into the box to find it empty. 'Oh shit,' he exclaimed to himself. He knew he had to find the rabbit before all hell broke loose.

Sam spent the next hour checking every space in the house that the animal could be hiding. He was looking around Bobby's 'office' when Dean found him.

"What are you doing Samantha?" Dean asked baffled.

"Shove it Dean," came the muffled reply.

"Dude, Bobby catches you in here and your ass is gonna be as hot as last weeks chili." The older brother warned.

Sam scooted out from in the closet he'd been in and glared at the older man. "Don't tell him and he won't know." Sam suggested sarcastically.

"Won't know what?" a voice sounded from behind Dean.

Sam's eyes immediately went into a deer caught in the headlights expression while Dean's face went impassive. He turned and gave a carefree grin to the older hunter.

"Just teasing the brat," Dean said as he attempted to walk away.

Bobby stopped him and beckoned for Sam to come out of the room. "The rule has been you don't enter the office unless I've given you permission. I know it's the rule cuz it's been one since the first day you stepped into this house. One of you want to tell me why you think you can break that rule now?"

Dean glared at Sam who shook his head. "I thought I heard a noise."

Bobby's eyes darted between the two brothers. "Don't go in there again." He warned.

The two younger hunters answered with a "yes sir," before walking away, each keeping their backside out of reach. Bobby chuckled to himself as he closed the door to his office and walked away.

--

Dean went outside, not wanting to know what his younger brother was up to so that way later, he couldn't be held responsible. He still wondered what the heck that streak of something was that had flitted out of their closet when he opened it to get a change of clothes for his shower.

Sam waited till both his brother and Bobby left the house before going back to his search. He'd just gone back upstairs to his room when he heard a noise. He opened the door and was greeted with…**BANG….THUD…THWAP…BANG, BANG, THUD…**

He wasn't sure if he should run downstairs to see what was going on or yell out for help through his window. He was saved the trouble of having to decide by Bobby who ran into the house and yelled for him. Sam ran downstairs and together the three hunters made their way to a back room. The noise was coming from the second office; the one he and Dean used for their research and when they were younger their homework.

Bobby went in first, intent on protecting the Winchester brothers till the day he drew his last breath. He stopped so suddenly that Dean ran into him.

"DAMN IT! CAPONE HEEL!" Bobby yelled.

Dean looked back at Sam in confusion. "Um…Bobby," Sam started.

Bobby stepped out of the way and Dean burst out laughing. In the middle of the room stood a German Shepard; the room looked like a tornado burst through it. The dog stopped moving but was still growling towards an upside down box. Sam instinctively knew what it was.

He walked over to the box and despite the protest from the other two men reached his hand into the box and pulled out the rabbit.

"Dean, Bobby I'd like you to meet Jessica," Sam said sheepishly, his face turning a bright shade of red.

Dean wanted to desperately laugh but the look of fury in the eldest hunter's eyes stopped him. He looked at Sam just as nervous as Sam must have felt.

"Explain how that thing got into the house and then explain why you didn't say anything about it. After that you may explain what happened in this room. If I am satisfied with your answer I might only spank you once." Bobby warned his voice deathly still.

Sam gulped noticeably and faltered. He looked to Dean for help but Dean just stared back at him in utter confusion. Slowly Sam began his tale (no pun intended). He told Bobby about finding the rabbit, about sneaking the rabbit in the house, how the animal had been hiding in his closet and living off of lettuce and carrots, he told of how he'd heard Bobby calling for him and quickly placed the rabbit in the box and shut the closet door, he told of how Dean had walked into the room startling him and lastly he told of how he had been trying to find her before they did.

Dean looked incredulously at his brother. 'So, that was what had streaked out of the closet earlier!'

"I don't know how she got here or how the dog got here." Sam finished.

As he looked down at the ground Dean gave Bobby a 'that's my fault' look. Bobby raised an eyebrow causing Dean to blush.

"The last time Capone got loose he got hurt so I thought I'd bring him in till his owners got here. I figured you wouldn't want him running loose so I put him in our office." Dean confessed.

Bobby rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sam, go upstairs and stay there for the rest of the night. I'll be up to deal with you after George comes to get his mutt. Dean, you clean up this office."

"Yes, sir," the brother's answered as one.

Sam all but ran upstairs to his room while Dean quickly and quietly began to set the office straight. Though bitter at having to clean alone since it wasn't _entirely_ his fault he didn't say anything. 'Like I have a death wish,' he thought to himself.

--

George came to collect his 'mutt' an hour later and Bobby went to check on the older of the two boys.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"I'm about finished." Dean answered.

"When you're done take my truck into town. Filler up, get the mail, and then go to the store and grab some groceries; there's money in the glove box." Bobby's words were firm, telling Dean that he had no choice.

Dean nodded his head, finished what he was doing, and then took off. Bobby made his way upstairs, ready to talk to the wayward younger brother.

--

Sam was cleaning his room as fast as he could when Bobby walked in. "What the hell happened in here?" Bobby demanded to know.

Sam didn't say anything as he winced. He gave Bobby his best 'puppy eyes' but the older hunter wasn't impressed. Bobby sat on the edge of the bed and crooked his finger at the younger hunter.

"Let's get this over with boy," Bobby said firmly.

Sam walked over to the man knowing that he was in enough trouble _without_ disobeying the order. In no time at all Bobby had Sam over his lap and bared. He didn't give Sam a chance to be embarrassed at the situation as he brought his hand up and then quickly down landing his first of many swats.

"I'm only a little upset about you _sneaking_," **SWAT, SWAT** "the rabbit into the house Sam." **SWAT, SWAT** "I'm extra pissed," **SWAT, SWAT** "that you stepped out of bounds." **SWAT, SWAT** "When the animal disappeared," **SWAT, SWAT** "you should have told me," **SWAT, SWAT** "and then we'd be done by now." **SWAT, SWAT** "But no, you had to _lie_," **SWAT, SWAT** "_sneak_ around," **SWAT, SWAT** "_hide_ from doing your training," **SWAT, SWAT** "so _now_ we're having," **SWAT, SWAT** "a _longer,_" **SWAT, SWAT** "conversation." **SWAT, SWAT**

Sam began to cry in earnest around the time Bobby had finished his 'we'd be done by now' line. His backside felt like it was on fire and he desperately wanted it to end. He started to plead and beg when he felt Bobby tilt him forward a little more.

"OW!" **SWAT, SWAT** "Please Bobby!" **SWAT, SWAT** "AH!" **SWAT, SWAT** "I'm sorry!" **SWAT, SWAT** "I won't," **SWAT, SWAT** "do it again!" **SWAT, SWAT** "OW!" **SWAT, SWAT** "Please stop!" **SWAT, SWAT** "AH" **SWAT, SWAT**

Bobby finished the spanking with two of his harshest swats yet and then began to rub comforting circles on Sam's back. When the younger man's cries turned to sniffles Bobby gently replaced his boxers and jeans and helped him stand up. He pulled Sam to sit by him on the bed and hugged him.

"Why a rabbit," Bobby asked.

"Jess always wanted one and she was caught in your trap." Sam answered, more tears falling down his face.

"Why didn't you just tell me Sam?" Bobby asked in confusion.

Sam shrugged, "I thought you'd say no."

"Never know till you ask kiddo," Bobby replied.

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled.

"It's forgiven; lie down and take a nap. I'll wake you for supper," Bobby suggested.

Sam didn't fight him on the idea as he lay down and was quickly asleep.

--

Bobby made his way quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stopped at the threshold and watched the older brother doing…

"What the hell _are_ you doing son," Bobby asked in confusion.

Dean turned around and looked at the older man sheepishly. "I-I made a cage for Jessica," he answered.

"And how do you know I'm gonna let him keep the damn animal?" Bobby wondered, folding his arms across his chest.

"He named the thing after _her_. How can you not?" Dean countered.

"Fine but he'd better keep that thing," Bobby pointed at the cage, "clean or both of you are gonna have a hard time sitting."

"Yes, sir," Dean smirked, knowing he'd won.

**EPOLOGUE:**

Sam had been both astonished and thankful for the cage. He hadn't fully expected to be able to keep the rabbit. Dean had to warn him that the animal couldn't go with them on hunts but Sam didn't care.

A couple weeks after finding her, the Winchesters were on their way to their next hunt.

"Make sure you feed her," Sam once again warned Bobby.

Bobby rolled his eyes and nodded his head as he walked the boys to the impala. Sam was still dragging his feet.

"The faster you go now the faster you can come back," Bobby said raising an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam blushed and got into the car. As they drove away Bobby looked down at the rabbit in his arms.

"I knew I should've made stew out of you…" Bobby's voice trailed off.

**THE END**


End file.
